Many different kinds of hooks and towel holders are known. A problem with these hooks and towel holders, however, is that the towels (or other similarly held items), can slip off of the hook. This becomes especially problematic when the hook is on a moving device. This is especially the case, for example, when the hook is attached to a golf cart.
A towel holder for a golf cart is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,279. While this hook can hold the towel, the towel can easily slide off the hook.